Zhou Mi ah, Saranghae
by Park Yojeong
Summary: "Maafkan aku ge aku tidak bisa menjadi dongsaeng yang baik, aku selalu mengganggumu, mengerjaimu, aku tidak serius waktu kau mengajari bahasa mandarin, aku bahkan dulu menertawakanmu saat kau tidak bisa menyanyikan nada tinggi, tapi aku mohon jangan pergi. Kau adalah keluarga kami, kami tidak ingin kau pergi ge, jebal.." Kyuhyun memohon pada Zhou Mi agar tidak meninggalkan SJM


Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya SJM kemballi ke China karena harus memenuhi jadwal talkshow. Namun talkshow ini khusus ditujukan untuk salah satu member mereka, Zhou Mi. Namun member lainnya tetap hadir karena dalam salah satu segmen, mereka harus perform. Zhou Mi? Ya, tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang akan dijadikan sasaran oleh para host talkshow setelah membuat pernyataan kontroversial di weibo nya itu. Beberapa hari setelah ending speech Eunhyuk di penghujung SS5 Singapore, Zhou Mi secara mengejutkan mengupdate weibo nya.

"I can't handle it anymore, just want to get out.." yang beberapa menit setelah diupdate langsung dihapus karena menuai perdebatan di kalangan netizen.

"Zhou Mi keluar dari SJM?" headline it terus muncul di internet dan membuat situasi menjadi kabur. Hingga akhirnya pada hari ini, Zhou Mi akan secara khusus akan diwawancarai untuk memperjelas situasi yang kacau ini. Apakah dia akan keluar dari SJM?

**_Zhou Mi's POV_**

Aku tak menyangka, karena emosi sesaat lalu aku melakukan kesalahan seperti ini, dan berakibat buruk bagi Super Junior. Aku lupa bahwa weibo ku dapat dibaca oleh jutaan orang di dunia. Saat itu aku benar-benar lelah, dengan tekanan yang ditujukan padaku. Hanya aku? Ya.. Aku rasa Henry sudah diterima di Korea, tapi aku? Aku rasa tidak.

Hari ini semua akan terungkap. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Saat ini kami sedang berada di backstage untuk persiapan salah satu program TV dimana kami akan tampil.

Aku membetulkan dasi ku di depan cermin. Tiba-tiba seorang namja yang sangat kukenal hadir di sebelahku, membetulkan dasi nya juga. Aku tahu dia tidak benar-benar ingin membenarkan letak dasinya, yang menurutku sudah benar. Mungkin dia hanya ingin menirukanku, seperti biasanya.

"Kau sedang apa Kui Xian?" tanyaku.

"Mimi ge tidak lihat? Aku sedang membetulkan dasi ku," jawabnya datar.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Mengingat kembali apa yang telah dikatakan salah satu dongsaengku itu tadi malam.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik dasi ku, lalu mengikatnya dengan cekatan, dan membuatnya tampak sempurna.

"Hari ini adalah hari khusus mu ge, kau harus tampil elegan. Tidak dengan dasi yang berantakan begini, kau memang payah," katanya tajam. Yah, tentu saja aku sudah paham bagaimana dia, sharp tongue boy. Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk marah karena dia mengatakan aku payah. Dia sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah mataku. Dia sibuk dengan dasi yang terikat di leherku.

Tapi aku memandangnya tajam. Memandang matanya yang masih sembap. Mungkin dia enggan menatapku karena hal itu. Tatapan ku itu membawaku kembali ke malam itu, sehari yang lalu ketika kami baru saja tiba di China.

**_Flashback…_**

"Ah capek sekali rasanya," Eunhyuk merebahkan dirinya di sofa ketika baru sampai di dorm SJM di Beijing. Hal itu diikuti oleh beberapa member SJM selepas meletakkan barang-barangnya di kamar dorm. Sesaat setelah mereka berkumpul, suasana menjadi tegang. Hening. Tak satupun membuka topik tentang alasan SJM harus kembali ke China. Mereka diundang dalam sebuah acara talkshow, yang tujuan utamanya mempertanyakan kelanjutan Zhou Mi di SJM. Mereka juga sama sekali tidak membicarakan hal ini pada Zhou Mi karena takut menyinggung perasaannya. Akhir-akhir ini pun Zhou Mi terlihat lebih murung. Belum ada kejelasan dari Zhou Mi sendiri. Semua akan terjawab di talkshow besok, yang akan disiarkan secara live, tanpa rekayasa. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, masih ada waktu bebas sebelum mereka harus tidur mempersiapkan acara besok. Tapi tak satupun ada yang keluar dorm. Mereka terlalu lelah untuk itu.

"Aku rasa lebih baik aku akan masak untuk makan malam saja," Ryeowook memecah keheningan di antara mereka, dan pergi ke dapur, diikuti oleh Sungmin.

Hanya tersisa Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon dan Henry. Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi masih sibuk membereskan kamar, atau mungkin mereka sedang berbincang-bincang karena sejak tadi mereka belum keluar dari kamar. Malam ini Kyuhyun meminta Henry untuk bertukar kamar dengannya.

"Henli ah, apa Zhou Mi tidak mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Siwon pelan.

Henry menggeleng.

"Sama sekali tidak Hyung, aku juga tidak menanyakan apapun terkait dengan entry weibo nya itu. Aku tidak ingin memperburuk situasi," katanya.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya.

"Aku rasa dia akan bertahan. Dia penyanyi hebat dan bertalenta, yang harus kita lakukan adalah terus mendukung dan menguatkannya," katanya kemudian yang diikuti oleh anggukan Donghae.

Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang terbuka. Zhou Mi keluar lengkap dengan jaket dan topinya.

"Aku keluar sebentar. Aku ada janji dengan teman-temanku. Tak usah menungguku," Kata Zhou Mi yang langsung menuju pintu keluar.

Para member hanya bisa pasrah. Mereka ingin sekali menahan Zhou Mi agar tetap di dorm karena acara besok diadakan pagi, dan mereka tidak ingin salah satu membernya itu kelelahan. Tetapi, mereka rasa, Zhou Mi mungkin butuh udara segar di luar.

"Kyu? Gwenchana?" Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun yang keluar juga dari kamar, namun wajahnya terlihat sangat muram.

"Gwenchanayo Hyung," jawabnya.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 dinihari. Tetapi tak satupun member tidur. Mereka saat ini tengah panik.

"Hoekkkk.."

Kyuhyun tengah duduk menggenggam dudukan kloset, dan terus memuntahkan isi perutnya. Keringat dingin terus mengucur karena menahan sakit di perutnya. Badannya gemetar, tapi tak satupun kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya.

"Meskipun kau leader SJM, tetapi jujur aku sangat kecewa padamu, hyung," kata Eunhyuk, yang berdiri di depan kamar mandi. Raut wajahnya mengisyaratkan kekecewaan.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Dia masih sibuk memijat tengkuk Kyuhyun agar dongsaengnya itu merasa lega.

"Mianhae, Hyukkie, aku tidak menyangka dia akan minum sebanyak itu. Dia mengajakku minum wine seperti biasa, dan kami tidak pernah sampai mabuk. Apalagi besok pagi kita ada acara." Sungmin akhirnya membuka suara.

"Sudahlah Hyukkie, jangan salahkan Sungmin hyung, dia juga tidak menyangka akan seperti ini," Donghae mencoba menenangkan sahabat terdekatnya itu.

Siwon mengambilkan segelas air untuk Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun menolaknya. Wajahnya benar-benar kacau saat ini. Dia sudah berhenti muntah, namun tudak beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia memejamkan matanya, kepalanya bertumpu di kedua tangannya yang masih mencengkeram dudukan kloset dengan kuat. Pikirannya tertuju pada pembicaraannya dengan Zhou Mi sore tadi.

"Zhou Mi ge, kau ini membuat repot semua orang. Lain kali jangan menulis sesuatu yang kontroversial seperti itu," Kyuhyun berkata setengah bercanda, sambil memindahkan isi ranselnya ke dalam lemari. Zhou Mi tersenyum lebar.

"Tenang saja xiaodai, ini yang terakhir kalinya aku merepotkan kalian," jawab Zhou Mi enteng sambil melipat selimutnya. Kyuhyun seketika berhenti memindahkan pakaiannya.

"Maksud gege? Gege tak akan keluar kan? Gege besok akan mengatakan ke seluruh dunia kalau gege akan tetap di SJM kan?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana Kui Xian?"

"Ge aku serius!"

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan segala situasi ini Kui Xian, kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana perasaanku. Sudah 5 tahun sejak kita debut tetapi para elf masih saja tidak menerima keberadaanku!" Zhou Mi mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Ge, hanya sebagian yang tidak menerimamu, tapi aku yakin lama-lama mereka akan menerima mu. Kau memiliki suara bagus, kau menerbitkan sebuah buku. Kau sangat berbakat ge, Henry sudah melewati itu semua, aku rasa sebentar lagi kau.."

"Aku apa? Apa kau menjamin mereka akan menerimaku?"

"Gege dengarkan aku, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, aku pun juga pernah menghadapi situasi yang sama. Para elf menolak kehadiranku, bahkan para member juga menolakku saat itu."

Zhou mi membuat angka 5 di jarinya dan mendekatkannya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"5 tahun Kui Xian, 5 tahun! Bukan waktu yang singkat untuk menahan semua perasaan ini!"

Kyuhyun berusaha menahan air matanya. Bayangan akan kepergian Hangeng seketika memenuhi kepalanya.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan pihak manajemen kemarin, mereka bilang akan menerima segala keputusanku. Aku mau pergi Kui Xian, aku ada janji dengan teman-temanku. Aku ingin bersenang-senang," Zhou Mi lalu keluar kamar dan bersiap untuk pergi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di kamar dengan perasaan yang hancur. Selama ini dialah yang paling dekat dengan Zhou Mi di SJM, tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun kali ini.

"Kyu.. Bangun Kyu.. hyung gendong ke kamar ya?" Siwon mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran perlahan-lahan. Namun Kyuhyun menggeleng. Sungmin sedih melihat dongsaengnya seperti itu. Dia sadar, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Mungkin bukan hanya dia, namun semua member pasti menyadari jika Kyuhyun sedang ada masalah.

"Hyung bawa saja dia ke meja. Aku sudah membuatkan teh hangat," kata Ryeowook.

Sungmin dan Siwon membantu Kyuhyun berjalan ke meja makan.

Sesampainya di meja makan, Kyuhyun kembali membenamkan wajahnya di atas kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Semua member duduk di meja makan, tak satupun membuka suara. Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Zhou Mi ah? Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Eunhyuk tepat saat Zhou Mi memasuki dorm.

"Ah aku sudah bilang tak usah menunggu ku, aku tadi keluar dengan teman-temanku," jawabnya. "Kenapa kalian belum tidur? Dan apa yang terjadi kenapa semua berkumpul di sini? Ada apa dengan Kui Xian?" tanyanya lagi, menyadari bahwa dongsaeng kesayangannya tampak kacau seperti itu.

"Ermm.. Zhou Mi ah, Kyuhyunnie minum terlalu banyak dan mabuk. Apa kau tahu sesuatu? Tak biasanya dia minum hingga mabuk, kecuali jika sedang ada masalah." Sungmin mencoba mengorek sesuatu. Sejak awal dia sudah curiga, Zhou Mi ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian ini.

Zhou Mi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mollayo hyung, aku tidak tahu, kenapa bertanya padaku?"

"Karena terakhir kali kau berbicara dengannya kan?" jawab Siwon cepat.

Zhou Mi tertegun sejenak. Mungkinkah percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi yang menyebabkan dia jadi seperti ini?

"Ah, aku,, aku sama sekali tidak tahu hyung, aku rasa kami baik-baik saja, dan,"

Belum sempat Zhou Mi meneruskan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

"Hm? Iya? Oh tidak, tentu saja aku akan ke sana," katanya pada orang yang meneleponnya itu.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar," Kata Zhou mi kemudian.

"Hyung!" seketika Henry dan Ryeowook bersamaan bangkit dari kursinya, tidak terima dengan Zhou Mi yang seolah sengaja mencari masalah.

"Ge, kau baru saja pulang, kenapa pergi lagi? Besok kita ada jadwal Ge.." Henry pun mulai emosi dengan kelakuan gege nya itu.

"Aku hanya sebentar," Zhou Mi bersiap untuk melangkah keluar.

"Pergi saja!" terdengar sebuah suara dengan nada tinggi dari salah satu member, membuat langkah Zhou mi berhenti. Namun ia tidak melihat ke arah suara tersebut. Tangannya yang menggengam handle pintu, dilepaskannya secara perlahan. Dia tahu betul siapa yang teriak kepadanya.

"Pergi saja, itu kan yang kau inginkan? Meninggalkan kita semua?"

"Kyu.." Eunhyuk dan Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mencoba menenangkannya, takut membuat situasi menjadi lebih buruk.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Hyung, Zhou Mi ge memutuskan untuk keluar dari SJM. Untuk apa kita menahannya?" Kyuhyun mengatakan ini sambil memandang setiap member.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?" Tanya Donghae tidak percaya.

Henry tampak muram. Dia yang paling tahu keadaan Zhou Mi. Sejak awal kehadiran mereka memang ditolak oleh beberapa kalangan. Namun sejak debut sebagai penyanyi solo, dia bisa sejenak melupakan masalah ini.

Zhou Mi membalikkan badannya, menatap para member SJM yang masih duduk berkumpul.

"Ya, aku memutuskan untuk keluar. Aku tidak kuat terhadap tekanan ini," katanya mantap.

Ryeowook tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya, dan Sungmin pun memeluknya. Mungkin ini benar-benar menjadi akhir kebersaan Zhou Mi dengan mereka.

"Zhou Mi ah, kita adalah keluarga. Kita akan menghadapi ini bersama-sama,tolong pikirkan lagi, jangan gegabah seperti ini," Eunhyuk mencoba mencegah Zhou Mi.

"Aku.." Zhou Mi tidak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya, ketika memandang para member SJM yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih. Para member yang selama ini menjadi keluarganya, yang selalu menghiburnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Zhou Mi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kacau karena mabuk.

"Kau bilang kau tak akan menyerah ge, kau bilang akan terus berjuang bersama kami, mana buktinya?"

Zhou Mi hanya diam. Dia benar-benar bimbang saat ini, perasaannya campur aduk. Dia sungguh tidak ingin meninggalkan SJM. Dia benar-benar menyayangi member SJM yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya, bahkan seluruh member Super Junior pula. Namun dia benar-benar tertekan saat ini.

"JAWAB GEGE JANGAN DIAM SAJA!" Kyuhyun berteriak tepat di depan Zhou Mi, yang membuat semua member lainnya kaget. Namun bukannya menjawab, Zhou Mi memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Tanpa keraguan, Kyuhyun balas memeluk Zhou Mi lebih erat. Air matanya tidak dapat dibendung, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Zhou Mi.

"Zhou Mi ge, jebal, kajima," katanya lirih.

"Maafkan aku ge aku tidak bisa menjadi dongsaeng yang baik, aku selalu mengganggumu, mengerjaimu, aku tidak serius waktu kau mengajari bahasa mandarin, aku bahkan dulu menertawakanmu saat kau tidak bisa menyanyikan nada tinggi, tapi aku mohon jangan pergi. Kau adalah keluarga kami, kami tidak ingin kau pergi ge, jebal.."

Zhou Mi pun tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Dia membelai lembut punggung dongsaengnya itu. Dia tahu Kyuhyun bukan orang yang mudah menangis. Terakhir dia melihat Kyuhyun menangis hingga seperti ini adalah ketika Hangeng memutuskan untuk keluar dari Super Junior.

Para member lainnya juga tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya. Mereka menangis dan menghampiri mereka berdua, dan berpelukan bersama-sama.

"Zhou Mi ah, saranghae.. Tolong jangan pergi," kata Eunhyuk.

"Mimi, kami akan berusaha lebih keras untuk melindungi kau dan Henry. Kami janji," lanjut Siwon.

"Mimi ge, aku minta maaf jika statusku sebagai penyanyi solo justru membebanimu," kata Henry polos. Zhou Mi langsung mengelus kepala Henry.

"Kau ini bilang apa? Jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku sangat bangga padamu, Henli," katanya.

Mereka berpelukan tanpa ada suara yang keluar untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Zhou Mi memecah keheningan.

"Mianhae.. Jeongmal Mianhae.. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua. Aku akan bertahan. Aku akan berusaha untuk lebih kuat, karena aku tahu kalian akan selalu mendukungku. Gomawoyo.."

Tanpa peduli akan tampak seperti orang bodoh, semua member bertepuk tangan untuk Zhou Mi.

"Zhou Mi ah, saranghae!" kata-kata ini lalu diteriakkan oleh seluruh member terus menerus.

* * *

"Zhou Mi ge.. Zhou Mi ge,"

"Eh, iya Kui Xian?" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku seketika setelah Kyuhyun kesekian kalinya memanggil namaku.

"Gege melamun, kau tidak mendengar semua kata-kataku barusan?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Memangnya kau bilang apa? Tadi kau membetulkan dasiku kan?" Aku sama sekali tidak sadar. Apakah aku melamun begitu lama?

"Aku sudah selesai sejak lama ge, dan aku bercerita sesuatu padamu. Kau tidak mendengarkan ya?"

"Ah maaf Kui Xian, aku benar-benar minta maaf.." Aku menyesal sekali telah mengabaikannya.

"Ah sudahlah ge, tidak penting juga. Aku juga tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi, lidahku capek," Kyuhyun lalu mengeluarkan evil smirk nya.

"Kajja ge, recording sudah hampir mulai," lanjut Kyuhyun, lalu berjalam meninggalkanku. Tapi beberapa saat dia berbalik.

"Zhou mi ge jia you! Jangan gugup." Katanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Gugup? Tentu saja tidak. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku katakan.


End file.
